The Kill Swamp
by SirPatrickMorgan
Summary: The past of a monster. From gangster to zombie. Solomon Grundy, the terror of Halloween. Its history has been told for years, but it should not be mentioned. The monster will always attack whoever calls it.


A chaotic city, steeped in crime, Gotham has hosted the most famous gangsters, including Cyrus Gold, the most feared. The police eventually arrested him, after he tried to escape a murder. He had been taken to the Gotham court and sentenced to ten years in jail.

\- I sentenced him to ten years in jail for his crimes, including murder, robbery, rape, kidnapping, bank robbery, and so on. - Judge Solomon Wayne hits the hammer on the table, and the cops pick him up, put the handcuffs on him and take him to the jail, currently with only one person.

A week goes by and Cyrus is still in prison. His cell friend was digging a hole under his bed. It had been there for almost a year. Soon night falls in the darkest city in the United States. His cellmate was asleep. Cyrus takes advantage, picking up the shovel and banging on the bandit's head several times, killing him. Gold throws the shovel into the hole. With both hands, he pushes the straw bed that was in the prison and into the hole. He runs out into the tunnel with his shovel in his hand. The same thought that there was a bit still to dig, but fell into a lie. The tunnel was ready a month ago. His companion just wanted another to take the place. It was too slow. Cyrus manages to leave the tunnel, escaping the prison and managing to go to a hiding place of a local mafia.

It was dawning in Gotham. It was the thirty-first day of October, one thousand eight hundred and ninety-four. One policeman was going to check the cell, but another was incredulous, staring at Doiby Dickles' brains. Officer Jones opens the cell, calling his partner, Blake. He covers his nose, seeing several flies near his body, and the smell was already unbearable. Just one day, and that was it. Blake appears next to Jones, and then turns away.

\- Let the sheriff know. Cyrus Gold ran away. Blake tells Jones, stepping out of the cell.

Jones leaves the cell, after having called some doctors to analyze the body. They collect the body and brain of the prisoner, now dead. The officer calls the sheriff, saying that Cyrus Gold had run away. The sheriff soon hangs up, leaving the house and running to the police station, where they are being held.

Cyrus was with his Mafia friends in the bank, terrorizing the population. Shots were fired on all sides. Hostages were made. Two henchmen were picking up the gold bars and putting them in the bags. Some policemen were passing by, and they saw Cyrus already in the street, with a hostage in her arms, firing at them, killing them. He releases the girl, gets into the car and returns to the hiding place.

\- I want half. - Cyrus touches the bar of Gold, and then sees the henchmen nodding negatively, taking out their weapons and killing him. They shoot several times, leaving holes in their body. He died on Saturday.

It was midnight on a Sunday. The henchmen take him to a swamp on the outskirts of town. They throw it, rolled up in a big old deck. They come out laughing at what happened. Over time, his dying body did not get along with the chemistry of nature. The dirt and flora grew around the skeleton. A dark monster was coming up. It was dubbed Solomon Grundy.

 ** _*Opal City, October 31, one thousand nine hundred sixty-one*_**

Eleven o'clock in town. As usual, the town's kids went to the Griffin ladies' house on Halloween. The story was new. About a gray monster, who lived around Gotham. He had a well-known lullaby. They quoted:

\- Solomon Grundy. He was born on Monday. He was baptized on a Tuesday. He married on Wednesday. She got sick on Thursday. It got worse on Friday. He died on Saturday. He buried himself on Sunday. And that was the end, Solomon Grundy. The old women quoted, leaving the children afraid. Static, they did not blink or talk.

The children ran from the house. Some wept, some stumbled. The ladies close everything, going to the kitchen to have tea. Serene and laughing, they sit in the chairs and hold their cups delicately, sipping it. They hear a noise. They look out of the kitchen window, but they do not realize what awaited them. The ladies go into the living room and hear a loud roar. The monster comes out of the darkness, leaving Griffin's panic-stricken. The cups fall to the ground, breaking and the creature without mercy, kills them, tearing the two in the middle.

The monster heads the city, after having killed them, and does a great damage in Opal City, leaving thousands of dead. Few are the survivors. Many flee. With his bloody hands, he returns to the swamp. A monster full of hatred, he walked to the swamp, quoting his song in a scary voice and every Halloween he would come back to panic and destroy everything around him.


End file.
